


Мирные навыки

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Зарисовка о жизни Баки в Бухаресте.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peaceable Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809167) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Фик переведён для команды WTF IronWinter 2017  
> Бета Лисенок Лис

Он не высовывается, вносит арендную плату за свою маленькую квартирку, покупает еду и никому не причиняет вреда.

Но не причинять никому вреда стоит денег. Он не ворует, а это значит, что он должен платить. Чтобы платить, он должен работать. Большая часть того, что он знает и умеет — это вещи, которые он не хочет делать никогда больше, а работа, которая ему подходит, может поставить его в ситуацию где ему, вероятно, придется их делать.

Но он говорит на нескольких языках, ему не нужно много спать, и его новая левая рука может писать очень аккуратным почерком. Он немного подрабатывает устными переводами то там, то здесь, среди других случайных работ, которые ему удаётся найти, и в конце концов он ищет в интернете, как получить место переводчика. Оказывается, он просто может делать это вот так: на компьютере. Люди могут посылать ему деньги, зная только адрес его электронной почты, а он может получать деньги из интернета самыми разными способами.

Поначалу он выполняет несколько заказов бесплатно, просто чтобы показать, что он умеет, и сразу после того, как доказывает, что он аккуратный и быстрый, начинает получать работу достаточно регулярно. К тому времени, когда он решает остаться на некоторое время в Бухаресте, всё становится привычным; он распечатывает документы своих клиентов, пишет переводы в записной книжке, а затем находит место, где можно воспользоваться компьютером, чтобы набрать их и отослать.

В Бухаресте есть целая сеть публичных библиотек, и он позволяет себе выбрать среди них любимую, не слишком далеко от своей квартиры, но достаточно далеко, чтобы _дорога на работу_ и _дорога домой с работы_ стали частью его жизни. По дороге на работу он немного спешит; по дороге домой он идет медленнее, больше смотрит вокруг, заглядывает в магазины или заходит на рынок, чтобы посмотреть на продающиеся там фрукты.

У него есть определённая рутина; есть места, где его можно найти регулярно. Он отказывается быть человеком, у которого не может быть этих вещей, несмотря на то, что по-прежнему в любой момент готов сбежать. Он говорит себе, что компьютеры и библиотеки есть везде, так же как и дешёвые квартиры и фруктовые рынки. Он может делать это где угодно, но сейчас он делает это здесь, возвращаясь из библиотеки в свою квартиру мимо лотков c фруктами в Бухаресте.

Он покупает все незнакомые ему вещи хотя бы по одному разу, и пытается каждый день есть какую-нибудь еду разного цвета. Он прочитал, что разнообразие — это очень важно. В его жизни не так уж много разнообразия, он живёт в одном месте и держится тихо, но любит это. Его дни отличаются только тем, какие фрукты он покупает, и что он переводит и с каких языков. В основном это утомительно — у него репутация переводчика, хорошо справляющегося с техническими инструкциями, и он не думает слишком много о том, почему — но время от времени ему присылают для перевода личное письмо или научную статью о поэте или интересном виде лягушки. Оказывается, люди имеют разные представления о _техническом_.

В библиотеке всего шесть компьютеров, так что это не оказывается большим сюрпризом, когда однажды он приходит сюда и обнаруживает, что все места заняты. Он записывается, чтобы занять следующий освободившийся компьютер, а затем идёт, чтобы найти книгу о лягушках, потому что статья пробудила в нём любопытство. Однако он не может остаться в книгохранилище, чтобы прочитать её — здесь слишком тихо. Каждый маленький звук, который он слышит, заставляет его оглядываться вокруг в поисках опасности.

Он берёт книгу о лягушках и идёт с ней в другую сторону библиотеки, в угол, где стоят детские книги, а также ящик с игрушками и куклами. Он располагается не слишком близко — у него такое чувство, что взрослый мужчина, в одиночестве сидящий на диванчике в детском отделе, будет привлекать к себе внимание, которого он не хочет — но он садится на ближайший стул для взрослых там, где может слышать детей и их родителей, постоянный успокаивающий шум, словно пение птиц в лесу. Здесь нет хищников; это место, где играют дети.

Он не понимает, насколько он стал частью окружающей обстановки, знакомый всем вокруг него, так же, как и это место знакомо ему, пока в один прекрасный день маленький мальчик не подходит к нему сбоку — ростом он достаёт Баки только до плеча — и говорит: 

— Что это за слово?

Поначалу Баки озирается кругом в поисках матери мальчика, одновременно с этим осознавая, что он знает кого искать. Он видел их здесь раньше, так же, как они, должно быть, видели его. Он не находит женщину нигде поблизости, но мальчика, кажется, это не заботит, за исключением того, что он застрял на незнакомом слове в своей книге.

Книга — Баки на мгновение в задумчивости скашивает на неё глаза, чтобы быть уверенным — на английском, а мальчик говорит на румынском. Баки заглядывает в книгу, которая лежит у него на коленях, она о различных видах скальных пород, потому что он никогда не знал, что их было так много, пока не перевел тридцать страниц документа о том, какие свёрла предназначены для использования на каких скалах. Книга оказывается на французском языке, чего он до сих пор совершенно не замечал.

— Мистер? — Мальчик повторяет, указывая на слово. — Вы знаете, что это?

Баки откашливается. 

— Да, — говорит он. — Гусеница.

На мгновение он задумывается, прежде чем повторить это на румынском, а затем ему приходится объяснить, что такое гусеница, и прежде чем он успевает понять, мальчишка разводит его на чтение всей книги. В конце Баки поднимает голову и обнаруживает, что мама мальчика топчется в паре метров от них с извиняющимся выражением на лице. 

Она не напугана. И не думает о том, что здесь есть какие-то хищники. Она просто не хочет, чтобы её сын беспокоил незнакомца. 

Баки улыбается и качает головой. 

— Я не против. Приятно сделать перерыв, чтобы прочитать историю вроде этой, вместо... — рукой, затянутой в перчатку, он показывает на книгу у себя на коленях.

Её улыбка становится шире, и она говорит маленькому Димитрию поблагодарить хорошего человека, прежде чем они уходят.

Вскоре это становится частью его рутины; каким-то образом дети и их родители, кажется, просто знают. Это происходит не каждый день, но довольно часто: его чтение прерывает какой-нибудь ребёнок, который подходит к Баки, протягивая ему книгу. Обычно они прислоняются к подлокотнику кресла, в то время как он читает им, за исключением того дня, когда девчушка, которой не может быть больше шести, подходит к нему, крепко, обеими руками держа малыша. Малыш держит книгу, и когда Баки протягивает руку, чтобы взять её, всё оборачивается тем, что ребёнок сидит у него на коленях. Девочка уходит, не сказав ни слова, и после того, как Баки и малыш обмениваются смущёнными взглядами, Баки пожимает плечами, открывает книгу и читает ребёнку, пока девочка не возвращается.

На последней странице своего блокнота с переводами он пишет список историй, которые прочитал, с именами детей, которым он читал их. Он думает, что это тоже важно помнить. Важно помнить, что дети и их матери (и старшие сёстры) не боятся его. Важно помнить глупые детские сказки с яркими картинками. Важно помнить, что он может быть человеком, имеющим тихий небольшой навык, который он использует, чтобы честно зарабатывать на жизнь, и проводящим послеобеденное время в библиотеке, иногда читая детям.

Каждый день, когда Баки возвращается домой, то засовывает записные книжки в свой рюкзак, на случай, если ночью что-то произойдёт, и он должен будет уйти и найти другую библиотеку в каком-нибудь другом городе. Он сбежит, если дело дойдет до этого. Он не будет драться. Он никому не причинит вреда. И даже если ему придётся начать всё сначала где-то далеко, если он будет тихо сидеть в одном и том же месте достаточно часто, он станет человеком, который может держать незнакомого ребёнка у себя на коленях и читать ему книжку.

***

Наташа отдаёт ему рюкзак, когда встречает их в Рафте, обменивая его на Клинта и Ванду, которых она забирает с собой в безопасное место. Т'Чалла предлагает остальным убежище в Ваканде, и Баки соглашается первым.

Он не знает, будет ли в Ваканде достаточно безопасно, но знает, что здесь у него больше шансов, чем где-либо ещё. Когда они отправляются в путь, он проверяет дату и копается в рюкзаке, чтобы найти рабочий блокнот. Баки впервые сорвал срок сдачи перевода, и если ему удастся найти компьютер сразу же после прибытия, он просто сделает также два других.

Баки пишет переводы, сидя в задней части квинджета, Стив впереди за штурвалом, а Сэм спит напротив него.

Когда он переворачивает последнюю страницу записной книжки, его мысли от инструкции по калибровке промышленного моющего механизма заставляет оторваться открытие, что эта страница уже исписана, здесь список, который заполняет почти каждую строку.

_Димитрий. Очень Голодная Гусеница._

Он думает о том, что было бы, если бы человек, держащий в руках определённую книгу, подошёл к нему сзади, в то время как Димитрий опирался на его кресло, в то время как он держал на коленях пухленького кудрявого малыша — и сказал определенную последовательность слов.

Важно помнить об этом: он может быть человеком, который не вредит людям. Он может им быть, но ещё не уверен, что стал им. И до тех пор — пока он не может быть уверен — он должен найти способ, чтобы все были в безопасности. Он должен держать хищника подальше от того места, где играют дети.

В Ваканде есть технологии, которые позволят сделать это, думает Баки. Он спросит, когда они прибудут на место. Т'Чалла — король и воин, защитник своего народа — безусловно, поймёт.

А пока Баки вытаскивает другой блокнот, находит в нём несколько пустых страниц и продолжает записывать свой перевод. Он найдет время, чтобы отправить его, с извинениями за опоздание, прежде чем запрёт себя от остального мира.


End file.
